rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Henrik Harlowe
'''Henrik Harlowe '''was a man who was taught to do what he did best for almost all of his life: to fight. Serving as a member of the L.C.S., a Yanillian Ranger, a Praetor, and even Dominus of Vigils Cruor, Henrik acheived quite a few things in his short lifetime. He was the only son of his parents, never married however had a few relationships here and there, as well as a close and very good friend of Bruce Clough. Henrik was played by the user Aztarwyn. History The history of Henrik Harlowe. Pre-Roleplaying History Henrik began his life in the fishing colony of Catherby, where he was born and raised. Henrik lived much a boring life as a child, until he was 6, where his father, whom was part of an assassain group, had decided to train him to become an assassain. Henrik learned the skills of lurking in the shadows and the art of killing in silence, learning how to use a dagger, sword, and crossbow efficiently. He joined this assassain group when he was 17, and he stayed in it until he was 30. He then resided in Catherby, considering on joining a military. Three years he had waited until his opportunity arrived. He then joined the Vigilis Cruor, which had just ended the Cruor-Varrockian War in a cease-fire. Henrik joined the newly formed L.C.S. and was assigned to the task of joining the Yanillian Rangers and spying on them, as Yanille and the Cruor have had hostilities before. Undercover Henrik was accepted into the Yanillian Rangers, serving among men that Dominus Bruce had served with, such as Lord Eden, and many others. Much like Bruce during his days of the A.F.L., Henrik had approached the task of killing the tyrannical Mahjarrat Pyro. Henrik during this time became a remarkable pilot, always taking to the skies whenever Yanille was out on a mission. He himself incinerated one of Pyro's best men, burning him into ashes. Henrik used his glider to his advantage in his final encounter with Pyro, throwing down a teleblock tablet, teleblocking Pyro in the area. Pyro had gotten out of range, however only assumed he was still under a teleblock, and was found in the Rising Sun. It was here that Henrik sprayed almost an entire clip of crossbow bolts into the head of Pyro, ensuring he was dead. Henrik took the body, sliced it into three pieces, and threw the body into the Karajaman volcanoi. Pyro had officially died. Henrik served a short time while he was undercover, before Dominus Bruce ended all spying operations, ensuring there was no hostile moves to the Viiglis Cruor. Henrik was promoted to Praetor for his service in Yanille, primarily due to the fact he had killed the true Pyro. Returning to a normal life Henrik was pulled out of working in the shadows to spy on Yanille, and had confirmed there were no hostile movements. He had left the Yanillian Rangers and then went to fully serve for Vigilis Cruor as a Praetor. Henrik oversaw the L.C.S. and pretty much ran the entire show for the faction. Henrik was also sent to Yanille during Alexander Aerendyl's rule to keep peace between the two allied nations, serving as a militant ambassador. Henrik only stayed in Yanille for awhile before having to leave, due to a shift in power. Serving a Tyrant The Civil War Back to business Returning Verde The Cruor-Kharidian War The Cruor Empire Hiding Invasion of Nardah As Dominus The Search for Bruce Return Final Fight Appearance Personality Titles L.C.S. Soldier Praetor of Vigilis Cruor Dominus of Vigilis Cruor Henrik, friend, brother, father. Media Photo's, videos, all that fun stuff. L c s archer.jpg|Henrik in what would be the official L.C.S uniform in Cruor's revival. Henrik and kharo.jpg|Henrik aiming for King Kharo Kharis' head during Cruor's invasion of Al Kharid. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Guthixian Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Yanille Category:Rangers Category:Good